Where Are They Now? Part Two
Plot Following the events of part one, all the previous tree friends are waiting in the van. Petunia: We have been here for hours! And it smells in here! Cuddles: Oh boo hoo! Now you know how it was for my family of 26 to move ourselves out of the rabbit hole! In fact only five survived and I don't bring it up for that reason.... Truffles: GUYS BE QUIET I'M ON THE PHONE! *is revealed to be talking to Paws, who is in an unknown African country* Paws: Hell no! I'm not rejoining that bloody show! Truffles: Oh please, We need you! Paws: I grown to love animals, so I hate animal abuse! Truffles: It's not animal abuse if the characters are anthropomorphic! Paws: Okay good point! But I'll need a ride to visit back here, *looks out the window, she notices Shifty and Lifty hijacking a plane. Paws rushes but on the back side and sneaks inside, as the raccoon brothers take off* -cuts back to America, Lumpy is with Truffles, as he holds Mole* Lumpy: Look who I got, I think his name was Reynardo, but he was easy to get! And easy to agree! Mole: *can be seen writing "no" various times on a paper book* Truffles: Place him with the others! I'm talking us to see the ball! -Scene, Snowball's recording studio, she is about to make a new song- Snowball: Blizzard on the beat Got me a vacation home in the South Carolina Banging my man, as he does stuff to my vagina The other jealous boys, are creepin.. Peeping on me, while my genitals be leaking. Lumpy and Truffles: *are behind the booth* Lumpy: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER? Truffles: Well, SB get out here! Snowball: *walks out, as she stops rapping* Truffles: How would you like to be back on the show! As our favorite gluttonous bunny once again? Snowball: The boys are gluttonous for my vagina all right. Truffles: Well your still cold right? Snowball: I use my vagina for warmth. Truffles: At least she isn't Lammy I suppose... Lammy: *who is revealed to be one recording studio* SHUT UP! I'M NOT LAMMY, I'M LIL EAZY-L *the cops proceed to bust in and send her to jail, as she's placed with Mills in the car* Mills: THE EARTH IS FLAT PEOPLE. Snowball: Yeah, behind her and Phil Spector, criminals should stop trying to record for me. Truffles: Whatever, she's not in the TV Series. So she doesn't count..... Lumpy: But what about the rest, I asked them all on social media and they said no! Truffles: Don't worry, if they don't wanna join WE WILL MAKE THEM, by just simply lying of course! -Scene, The other tree friends yet to be chosen are waiting at the bus stop- Pop: Can't wait for the bowling contest! Disco Bear: WHAT?!? I THOUGHT IT WAS A DANCE CONTEST. Russell: Yarr, me mateys, you're wrong, 'tis a fishing contest! Flaky: Settle down boys. Also my letter said it was a peach tree growing contest. Mime: *is about join the feud but decides not too. Cub: I don't even wanna see dumbass bowling. Pop: I don't want your attitude mister! Cub: Kiss my ass! *blows a raspberry* Mime: *makes a soap balloon, and puts it in Cub's mouth* -The bus arrives and the tree friends board it- Truffles: Welcome, the real reason your here is for a HTF reunion! Cub: THEN FUCK THIS! MY CAREER WAS RUINED BY THAT AWFUL SCI-FI MOVIE I GOT THE LEAD ROLE IN! Truffles: Luckily we just need Flippy, Who I promised to meet at the gas station. -scene Lumpy and Flippy reunion at the gas station- Lumpy: OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE I HAVE THE ENTIRE CAST NOW! I'M SO HAPPY I NEED TO TAKE A SELFIE TO REMEMBER THIS *Unknowingly records a video, while Lumpy's lockscreen contains war themed items that give Flippy flashbacks* Lumpy: Ugh, Stupid phone work! *he turns around, and spots Flippy pouring gasoline into the van and burning everyone alive, thus killing them. Lumpy sees this and begins to cry* -Scene, Lumpy is at Mondo Media, Kenn and David laugh at him- Kenn: We knew you would fuck this up! David: Cause of your failings, We have to let you go. Lumpy: *sighs gives them his contract, as well as his phone and even his clothes, as he walks out* Kenn: You know, I might give this to my daughter for my birthday, she needs a new one, first gotta restart the data. *opens the phone, and they notice Lumpy's video about the tree friends getting killed from Flippy, they see it and are impressed and decide to upload it* Lumpy: *is about to jump out the window, until he is spotted* Kenn: WAIT! Turns out this video you recorded saved the show! Lumpy: Wait, what? David: We uploaded your video and it became most viewed non-music video, we got the a lot of ad revenue, safe to say you're-hired Lumpy: Oh boy! *sees the amount of money, he has and is obsessed* Kenn: And we got a contract to revive the tree friends, for the next episode! Lumpy: Okay, I just... really love this cash pile.. need more *hears a knock at the door* -Paws, Shifty and Lifty are at the door- Paws: Sorry we're late. Slowed down by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb... Lumpy: Got it! I just need you three on this merry-go-round *places the three, on a playground set* Paws: This seems childish! Shifty and Lifty: *store some blue stuff in a bag under it* *Lumpy turns on a fan and causes the merry go round to spin extremely fast, and causes Paws, Shifty and Lifty to fly off and crash and die gruesomely, Lumpy uploads the footage and gets even richer off it* Lumpy: Aww! I'm the king of money making, baby! Splendid: *comes crashing in, and spills his coffee on Lumpy* Splendid: Sorry I'm late! I was trying to wake myself up! Lumpy: MOTHERFUCKER! THIS BURNS! *blinded and unknowingly walks out the window* -End- Trivia *Besides a few characters planned to debut in future episodes (ex, Luna, Uncle Jagger, Aunt Chilly, Penry etc) this episode features all of the cast. *Lammy, Flippy and Splendid are the only survivors of the cast. *This episode reveals that HTFs come back to life, via a contract owned by Kenn himself. Category:HTF:10 Years Later Category:Fan Episodes